


Not different, nor the same

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not different, nor the same.  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 400  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles in either way at all, and this has – far as we know – never happened for real.
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

  
   
   
Staring into Paul’s eyes, he started to giggle, making Paul giggle as well. They both knew it were just their nerves playing up, not really knowing how to behave at the moment.  
   
Earlier, they had closed the curtains, assuring themselves no one would be able to see them. Were sitting on John’s bed at the moment. Knowing they were alone in the home – Mimi had left the house a couple of minutes before.  
   
‘’You know, it’s my first time’’ he said to Paul, laughing.  
   
Paul laughed back, and replied quietly.  
‘’I promise it won’t be that different. Now just, come on, it’ll be fine. We both want this, after all... Wanted it for a while, or am I wrong on that?’’  
   
‘’How can you be so sure it won’t be different?’’ John asked, still feeling giggly. Paul just shrugged, and moved in closer.  
   
When Paul’s lips touched his, he immediately knew Paul had been right. As he felt Paul’s lips part, he did so too, feeling their tongues sliding against each other and he couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t that much different than kissing a girl at all. The soft and wet feel was pretty much the same, at least.  
   
Paul tasted absolutely delicious. Sweet, especially, a bit salty maybe, the taste of his last ciggie almost faded but not entirely yet. It wasn’t a taste he could define, he’d never tasted something like this before anyway.  
   
The pace at which their tongues were dancing around each other, was a bit different from being a girl as well. Most birds he’d kissed had been careful, too soft. But Paul’s kiss felt passionate, hot, better.  
   
Then there was, last but not least, also the knowledge this wasn’t just an unimportant bird he was kissing, but Paul. Paul, a bloke, his best mate, but most of all – the one person he was connected with most. The one he was in love with – real love and different than fancying a random bird.  
   
Hell, he didn’t even care Paul didn’t have tits, but a hard-on in his trousers instead.  
   
When they parted, after a while, they smiled at each other once again.  
‘’It wasn’t even that strange’’ was the first John said.  
   
‘’No... it wasn’t.’’ Paul replied.  
‘’I love you too.’’  
   
John raised an eyebrow for a moment, then smirked and answered by stealing another kiss.  
   
‘’We should do this more often.’’


End file.
